Chemical-mechanical polishing (CMP) is performed in the processing of semiconductor wafers and/or chips on commercially available polishing apparatus. The standard CMP polishing apparatus has a circular polishing pad and a rotating carrier for holding the wafer. A slurry is used on the polishing pad.
Ideally, a CMP polishing apparatus delivers a globally uniform, as well as locally planarized, wafer. CMP polishing pads require reconditioning to maintain uniformity in polish rate. This is done to prevent oxide and slurry debris buildup on the polishing pad. If the film of debris is not removed, then polish rates and uniformity both degrade very quickly.
Conventional polishing pad apparatus use conditioning wheels that sweep across the polishing pad. The conditioning wheel typically holds a diamond grit conditioner. The diamond grit conditioners typically have grit values in the range of 40 to 200. The diamond grit conditioner can degrade polish pad life and cause contamination from the diamond grit and associated materials. The diamond grit conditioners are also expensive.
The present invention is directed to solving one or more of the problems discussed above in a novel and simple manner.